


It's Five O'clock Somewhere

by Calliopes_garden



Series: It's Five O'clock Somewhere [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Series, blood-lust, embarrassing public teasing, established m/m relationship, excessive enthusiasm, mischievous contemporaries, oh how sweet the revenge will be, other possible pairings - Freeform, possessive pdas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliopes_garden/pseuds/Calliopes_garden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatake Kakashi was simply walking down the road reading and minding his own business, when he ran into a certain Fifth Hokage. The Slug Sannin decided to tease her best elite jonin, in front of His eternal rival, said rival's sycophant, his relatively new lover and quite a few others.  When the aforementioned lover decided against sparing him humiliation, the Famous Sharingan no Kakashi, the Copy Nin of Konoha vows revenge.  The fact that he's up against one of the three sannin, his eternal rival, and more then one genius does not deter the silver-haired nin one bit.  When he is through with them, stories of his revenge the likes of which Konoha has never seen will be told over the pub tables of Konoha and all the elemental nations for years to come.  Kanpai, everyone!  It's Five O'clock Somewhere!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Five O'clock Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is only the second story I've posted on the internet and the First on AO3. This will be a series the path it takes will depend on your reaction and input, I have a few ideas but I've chosen to ask for what the readers would like to see. The Yaoi pairing is mostly non-graphic but if such things bother you the solution is obvious. Don't Read! Let me know what you think; whether it's good or bad please be tactful. Enjoy!

Hatake Kakashi wandered through the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His masked nose was deep within the latest book of the Icha Icha Series. He rounded the corner and ran into someone; his lightning fast reflexes allowed him to save the person, but not the book from a fall into the mud from a rainstorm the previous night.

“Excuse me,” said Kakashi politely as he steadied the person and retrieved his ruined book from the mud.

“What was that Kakashi?!”

“Hokage-sama!”

The silver-haired ninja thought he was dead for a split second before she spoke.

“You would think we would have noticed each other,” smiled Lady Tsunade.

Kakashi breathed an internal sigh of relief that his boss was in a rare good mood.

“Indeed.”

“Oh, your book,” said Tsunade with token concern.

“Not a problem, my Lady. I will replace the volume myself.”

With Lady Tsunade's rare good mood came a definite sense of mischief. This was not the first time she had 'seen' Kakashi walking around Konohagure with his nose in a book. The Copy Nin was almost always deep within the pages of one of Jiriaya's smutty books. Though this one was indistinguishable, Tsunade would bet money he was a creature of habit. With a split second decision, the female sannin decided to tease her jonin.

“Nonsense, Kakashi,” Tsunade yelled brashly, “I am hokage and have more then what I need. I can afford to replace one book.”

“But my Lady, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you.”

Tsunade smirked inwardly at the slight touch of panic in the Copy nin's voice.

“The only person you would be inconveniencing is Shizune.”

Tsunade's volume hadn't softened one bit, drawing a few more of her nin from where they were going.  Might Guy, his sycophant Lee, Neji and Ten Ten approached the pair when they heard the Hokage's yelling.  Kakashi squeezed his one visible eye shut for a moment after some of the civilian populace began to gather around as well.  Though he was unhappy with the audience it could have been much,  _much_ worse.  He would have steered his thoughts away from Genma and Anko if fate, fickle bitch that she was, hadn't seen fit to intervene on that little piece of mercy as well.

Kakashi's lips tightened as Genma, Raidou and Anko came to stand behind team Gai.  Though Raidou didn't look at all interested in embarrassing him, Genma and Anko were positively salivating at this unique oppporunity.  A touch of blood-lust entered his gaze when he watched his contemporaries as his overly emotive embarrassingly loud rival spoke.

“What's going on Tsunade-Sama?"

“Kakashi and I are arguing over his ruined book. He's trying to not let me replace it. I insisted and he refused.”

Tsunade's tone sharpened slightly at Guy's approach. Knowing her luck, he'd ruin everything. Upon the 'Green Beast's next words, Kakashi could have down right kissed the 'youthful idiot', while Tsunade was ready to hit her other jonin over the head for the crime of clueless stupidity.

“My eternal rival can replace the volume himself, my Lady.”

Lee jumped into the conversation.

“Please, Hokage sama, I'm sure you haven't inconvenienced Kakashi-Sensei too much,” sometimes Lee was a little too eager to back up his Sensei.

His yell made things worse too.  More and more of Konoha's civilians were gathering around the group of ninja.

“I'm afraid I have to disagree with that statement,” said a new voice as that person came to stand beside Genma.

At this even the great Hyuuga Neji started to grin broadly.  He'd, of course, know the genius nin his whole life.  Though lazy, the Nara had a wonderful sense of humor.  This would be interesting.

The voice came from one of Tsunade's brightest nin, Nara Shikamaru. The Lady Hokage had to fight a smile; this particular nin understood what was going on instantly. Though the genius usually didn't trouble himself very much, Shikamaru had that same definite sense of mischief when it came to his lover. He wouldn't ruin her fun.

'You,' thought Kakashi as he glared at his lover, 'are not getting laid for a week.'

With the entry of his boyfriend, Kakashi's relief was woefully short lived. He was unspeakably embarrassed that so many people were witnessing this little exchange and was not a little bit miffed. In fact, he was nearing irate.  He was being maneuvered into a corner on purpose and he couldn't do anything about it.

The Nara continued.

“I think we should allow Lady Hokage to do what she wishes. What book did you drop, Kakashi- _Sensei_?”

The bored tone held a downright sexy satirical note at the end and the copy nin allowed the flash of heat he felt to calm his temper at his lover.

"Yes, Kakashi-San.  What volume is your ruined book?"

This came from Genma and his temper flared anew.  

"Yes, Kakashi-san," spoke up Neji, the playful grin on his handsome face rather breath-taking, "do share with us."

At that Ten Ten started to giggle but stopped as soon as she could so she speak herself.

"Would you like me to try and clean it for you," she asked sweetly, offering her hand for the book?

Kakashi thought one word.

'Homicide.'

Fine, if this was his fate he would face it head on...

...with a full blush on his face.

Blessing the fact that he was wearing his mask, Kakashi looked at the current hokage in the eye and answered Shikamaru's question.

“Very well. The volume is Jiraiya's latest in the Icha Icha series.”

Anko's expression grew impossibly mischievous.  As she wrapped her arm around Shikamaru's shoulders, Kakashi's blood-lust came to a full boil, he was now clutching his book so tightly his fingers were white.  Yet another line was willfully crossed.  She had touched what was his.

"Tell me Shikamaru, what does that reading of his do for your sex life?"

Shikamaru's face flamed worse than Kakashi had ever seen even as he thought two more words.

' _justifiable_ homicide' 

Vicious satisfaction that he was not alone in this debacle, flashed through the copy nin even as he dealt with the murderous feelings.  Those who under stood what was taking place laughed at Kakashi's and Shikamaru's expense. While they all welcomed the opportunity to tease the men in front of them, they were (rather stupidly) not counting the cost of provoking Sharingan no Kakashi former anbu captain of Konohagure.

Tsunade continued with a laugh of her own and an innocent tone. This was so perfect.  Things were going better than she thought they would.

“That explains your embarrassment. Well, it will serve Shizune right; she's been an absolute slave driver with my paperwork lately. It will do her good to remember just who she is dealing with.”

“That's good advice for everyone, Hokage-sama,” remarked Kakashi in a strained yet understated tone.

Only then did Genma and Anko realize what they did, making both visibly pale.  Neji and Ten Ten were no better.  Four sets of eyes plead for a mercy they would never get and definitely didn't deserve.

Kakashi continued

“I thank you for your generosity. Shall we go to the book seller's now?”

The silver-haired nin knew this attempt to trap Tsunade probably wouldn't work but it was worth a try. Guy interrupted their conversation.

“My friend, my team and I need to attend to our mission right now. When next we meet, we will have another youthful contest where I will try to achieve victory over my eternal rival.”

“How do you put up with them,” Shikamaru quietly asked Neji?

Before the jonin could respond, Might Guy spoke.

“Come Lee, Neji, Ten Ten we must attend to our duty as shinobi.”

“Yosh,” agreed Lee, “come my rival,” he yodeled at Neji, “we must go protect the innocent!”

At Lee's bellow, all noise stoppped.

*Cricket Cricket*

The long-haired man heaved a deep sigh of resignation, his look answering Shikamaru's question better than any words ever could.

As team Guy blurred out of sight, Neji and Ten Ten shared a look of relief, blessing the mission they were called to fulfill. The crowd began to disperse, talking and snicker as they went.  

Genma, Raidou and Anko left almost simultaneous to Team Guy.  They headed for the mission assignment desk.  An extended mission out of the land of Fire was looking excellent right now but even that only delayed the inevitable. Genma and Anko shared a look; they were well and truly screwed.

After a few minutes, everyone had gone back to what they were doing, leaving Tsunade and Kakashi to continue the proceedings alone, while Shikamaru watched and waited for his boyfriend.

“I actually have a meeting to attend right now," Tsunade finally answered Kakashi's question, "I will send Shizune out for the book today. You should see it by this afternoon.”

“Thank you, my Lady,” answered Kakashi as the older woman turned away.

“Oh and Kakashi,” said Tsunade, turning back for a brief moment, “you're going to love the ending.”

The copy-nin gaped a little as the older woman walked away with all the confidence in the world...

...right into a bar, yelling something about warm sake and it's five o'clock somewhere.

Kakashi's eyes glittered dangerously at the Godaime's blatant lie.  With that action, and his very recent public humiliation, blood-lust and the need for revenge sang in the jonin's veins.

The copy-nin turned and faced Shikamaru, who didn't dare look at his boyfriend's face.  He had no clue what would happen if he began to laugh. Kakashi just stood there for a few moments before he reacted.

Faster than the eye could see, Kakashi threw his book aside and had his lips on Shikamaru's, forcing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth and grinding his hips into him as well.  As Kakashi ravaged his mouth, Shikamaru got lost in a fog of lust that was only permeated when the copy nin pulled away and spoke.

“You are not getting laid for a month.”

The Nara's eyes flickered with confusion but just as quickly understood what provoked the conflicting actions and words.  Anko has touched him and it was himself that had made the incident explode so spectacularly.

“I'm sorry, Kakashi, I couldn't resist. I had no idea it would go _that_ bad.  Besides, I was embarrassed too.”

Shikamaru walked close and wrapped his arms around his love in a rare public display of affection of his own.

“I'll make it up to you; I promise.”

This somewhat mollified the Copy Nin.  His lover _had_ choked down some of his own medicine. 

“I will hold you to that.”

Shikamaru watched as the older man disappeared in a swirl of leaves.  Oh yes, this little incident had started a war.  Pranks would abound and Kakashi had the perfect accomplice in mind. Though a certain knucklehead ninja had grown, the fun loving blond would never outgrow some things.  Especially if he sweetened the deal with a little Ichiraku's.  He would have used Anko and Genma but they had been involved as well.  Shizune would probably help too, if the Hokage embarrassed her enough.  Hell he'd find a way to get Ibiki to help if he had to.  That the citizens were a part of this too went without saying...    

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets as he resumed walking down the sidewalk.  Though their relationship was still pretty new, the strategist knew his lover and what he was capable of.  That is, if his reputation and 'bedroom antics' were anything to go by.  Thinking of his savings and what it might take to spring his lover from jail, the strategist sighed gloomily.

“Troublesome,” he remarked.

Kakashi appeared at Uzumaki Naruto's apartment window.  The blonde saw him appear and grinned wildly, rushing to open his window.  He stepped back to allow Kakashi room to enter.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what brings you by?"

Devilishly smiling behind his mask, Kakashi answered him.

"Naruto, I have a proposition for you..."

...Oh, how sweet the revenge would be.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this fic. What do you think? should I continue? At the very least, I hope you don't wish you could have your time refunded. This bunny has the most posibilites I have ever seen so updates will happen faster the more input I get from you all. Regardless, Reviews are love!
> 
> Oh, and I put multiple in terms of pairings because I wanted to leave things open as I can to all sorts of different Naruto pairings (yaoi and het)so include those ideas along with the requested plot ideas. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for your time!
> 
> ~Calliopes_garden~


End file.
